Jadi Milikku
by bakpaokeju
Summary: Sudah pukul 6 pagi. Matsukawa sudah mandi. Sudah dandan rapi dan siap untuk senam pagi. Lebih tepatnya untuk bertemu Hanamaki. Tunggu, kenapa sebelum senam harus mandi? Biar wangi kalau di dekat Hanamaki. [Matsun x Fem!Makki]


_**Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi**_

 _ **Fandom: Haikyuu!**_

 **JADI MILIKKU**

 **[Matsukawa Issei x Fem!Hanamaki Takaniro]**

 _ **Warn: Indonesia!AU**_

* * *

Matsukawa dibangunkan oleh suara musik yang keras yang terdengar dari depan rumahnya. Dia mencoba tidur lagi pun hasilnya nihil.

Ini hari Minggu pukul 7 pagi. Seharusnya dua jam lagi Matsukawa terbangun dari alam mimpi.

Penasaran, Matsukawa beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju balkon. Dia menggeser tirai yang menutupi pintu kacanya, lalu menggeser pintu tersebut. Sampailah dia di balkon.

Matsukawa melihat ke bawah. Ternyata ini yang membuatnya terbangun. Ada sekelompok ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak sedang melakukan senam. Dipandu oleh instruktur senam, masih muda, kalau dipanggil "Mas" masih cocok.

 _Kok ada senam pagi? Kenapa aku baru tahu?_ gerutunya dalam hati

"Oke, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak... kita istirahat dulu, ya." kata si instruktur senam itu.

Semuanya berhamburan. Ada yang tetap di sana tapi duduk, ada yang berbincang dengan kawannya, ada yang membantu membagikan minuman kepada mereka.

Sorot mata Matsukawa tertuju pada seorang perempuan yang sedang membagikan minuman.

Perempuan itu dengan mata sayunya, bersurai coklat muda yang dikuncir di belakang kepala, dan mengembangkan senyumnya yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

 _Apakah dia warga baru di sini? Sejak kapan dia jatuh dari langit? Ke manakah kedua sayapnya?_ batin Matsukawa

Halah gombal.

Matsukawa turun menghampiri mereka.

Sampai di bawah, Matsukawa melihat sekeliling. Dia melihat bapak ketua RW yang sedang berbincang dengan instruktur senam itu. Dihampirinyalah beliau.

"Pak Haji..." sapa Matsukawa setelah berada di dekatnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Pak Haji tadi menoleh, "Oh, pak Matsun. Kenapa, pak?"

Namanya lengkapnya Iwaizumi Hajime. Dipanggil pak Haji, soalnya memang beliau 'pak Haji' banget. Doakan beliau beneran jadi Haji, ya.

Kalau 'Matsun' adalah nama panggilan dari Matsukawa. Biar enggak kepanjangan kalau manggil, katanya.

"Ini ada apa, ya, pak?" tanya Matsukawa

"Oh, ini senam pagi warga RW Seijoh. Seminggu yang lalu, sih, sudah kami rapatkan. Sekalian juga senam ini untuk saling mengenal antarwarga." jelas Iwaizumi.

Matsukawa mengangguk mengerti.

"Pak Matsun enggak datang rapat, ya? Maaf, ya, pak kalau kami melakukan senam di depan rumah bapak. Soalnya tempatnya memadai."

"Oh, enggak apa-apa, pak Haji. Saya juga minta maaf enggak ikut rapat, masih banyak kerjaan." ucap Matsukawa.

"Pak Haji." ada suara perempuan yang memanggil Iwaizumi tepat di samping Matsukawa. Mereka menoleh.

Matsukawa menatap perempuan itu. Perempuan yang baru saja dia perhatikan.

"Ini minumannya, pak." Perempuan bersurai coklat muda itu memberikan botol air mineral kepada Iwaizumi.

"Terima kasih, Hana." Iwaizumi menerimanya.

Oh, namanya Hana. Cantiknya.

Entah kenapa musik menyala memainkan lagu CJR yang berjudul #Eaaa

 _ **Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapanku**_

Eaa eaa eaaaa

Matsukawa tersadar dari lamunannya. Kenapa "Eaaa" nya versi pembawa acara yang sangat fenomenal itu, ya?

Perempuan bernama Hana itu melanjutkan membagikan botol minuman ke warga lain. Sorot mata Matsukawa tidak lepas darinya.

Iwaizumi yang menyadari tingkah Matsukawa, melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Pak... lihatinnya biasa aja."

"Eh?" Matsukawa menoleh ke Iwaizumi, "dia warga baru, ya?"

"Siapa? Hana? Bukan kok. Tuh, bapak makanya jangan sibuk-sibuk banget biar kenal sama warga sini."

"Hehehe... maaf, pak, namanya juga buat kebutuhan hidup." Matsukawa nyengir sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya.

"Nah, makanya saya ngadain senam pagi tuh biar kenal sama warga. Bapak Minggu depan ikut aja."

Matsukawa mengangguk, "Siap, pak. Saya balik ke rumah dulu."

"Oh, sebentar, pak." Iwaizumi menghentikan Matsukawa, "Nama lengkapnya Hanamaki."

Eh?

 _Hanamaki, ya? Nama yang lucu juga. Pokoknya minggu depan harus bangun pagi biar ketemu Hanamaki_ , batin Matsukawa.

Terima kasih infonya, pak Haji. Saya akan pilih bapak dipemilihan ketua RW selanjutnya.

* * *

 _ **Minggu berikutnya**_

Sudah pukul 6 pagi. Matsukawa sudah mandi. Sudah dandan rapi dan siap untuk senam pagi. Lebih tepatnya untuk bertemu Hanamaki.

Tunggu, kenapa sebelum senam harus mandi?

Biar wangi kalau di dekat Hanamaki.

Dasar lelaki.

Matsukawa sedang di balkon, memastikan apakah sudah berkumpul semua atau belum. Ternyata sudah lumayan ramai.

"Ayo bapak-bapak... ibu-ibu... berkumpul. Senamnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Matsukawa pun turun dan menuju ke sana.

* * *

Matsukawa sudah memasuki barisan sambil celingak-celinguk mencari Hanamaki.

Lagu pun dimainkan.

 _ **Hei pujaan hati apa kabarmu**_

 _ **kuharap kau baik-baik saja**_

"Maaf, salah lagu." ucap si instruktur senam sambil mencari-cari lagu senam.

 _Kenapa jadi lagu Pujaan Hati dari Kangen Band? Sengaja, ya? Mentang-mentang aku mencari Hanamaki sang pujaan hati_ , gerutu Matsukawa.

Sabar, pak.

Lagu pun dimainkan.

 _ **Balenggang pata pata**_

 _ **Ngana pegoyang pica pica**_

 _ **Ngana pebody poco poco**_

Matsukawa mengikuti gerakan dari sang instruktur dengan lancar.

Setelah lagu selesai, sang instruktur kembali mencari lagu untuk senam selanjutnya.

Matsukawa kembali celingak-celinguk. Wajahnya sumringah karena sang pujaan hati datang dengan membawa dua kardus berisi botol minum air mineral

Bersamaan dengan itu, lagu pun dimainkan.

 _ **Kau datang dengan sejuta pesonamu**_

 _ **Kau buatku terpaku saat kau tersenyum**_

 _Loh, kenapa lagunya Beauty is You dari Abdul and the Coffetheory? Ini sengaja?_ Matsukawa menggerutu lagi.

"Maaf, salah lagu lagi." kata si instruktur senam.

Matsukawa menghampiri Hanamaki yang sepertinya kerepotan membawa dua kardus itu.

Matsumawa sudah di dekat Hanamaki, "Sini saya bantu." Matsukawa mengambil satu kardus dari tangan Hanamaki.

"Ah, terima kasih, pak."

 _Anjir, apa aku setua itu? Oh, mungkin aku belum cukur jenggot._

"Panggil Issei saja. Saya masih seumuran kamu, kok."

"Terima kasih, Issei." Hanamaki menatap Matsukawa dengan tersenyum.

 _ **Berdebar rasa di dada setiap kau tatap mataku**_

 _ **(Afgan - Panah Asmara)**_

"Eh, maaf salah lagi."

 _Ini instruktur senamnya bisa diganti aja, enggak? Kok lagunya pas banget dengan suasana hatiku?_ Matsukawa ngedumel. Sabar, pak.

Matsukawa dan Hanamaki berjalan beriringan untuk meletakan kardus itu di dekat radio yang digunakan untuk senam.

Setelah itu mereka masuk barisan.

* * *

 _ **Minggu berikutnya**_

Seperti biasa Matsukawa membantu Hanamaki membawa kardus berisi botol minum air mineral.

"Ngomong-ngomong, saya belum tahu nama kamu." kata Matsukawa.

"Nama saya Hanamaki. Panggil saja Hana biar gampang."

"Gampang diingat terus, kan? Saya bakal inget terus kamu, kok." Matsukawa mengeluarkan jurus petrus jakandor alias pepet terus jangan sampai kendor.

"Ahahaha..." Hanamaki tertawa datar.

* * *

 _ **Minggu-minggu berikutnya**_

"Hana.. saya boleh minta kontak kamu? Mungkin kita bisa bertukar pesan." Matsukawa kembali mengeluarkan jurus petrus jakandornya.

Hanamaki memandang Matsukawa lama.

"Boleh."

Berhasil!

* * *

 _ **Minggu berikutnya dari minggu berikutnya yang ternyata sudah berganti bulan**_.

"Hana pernah ikut _Car Free Day_ , enggak?" tanya Matsukawa

"Pernah."

"Mau ke sana lagi?"

"Boleh. Setelah kita senam ini, bagaimana?"

 _Loh, kok jadi Hanamaki yang mengusulkan duluan? Eh? Loh? Apakah ini..._

"Eh? Beneran?" Matsukawa bertanya.

"Iya. Lagipula senam ini selesai pukul 8, dan acara _Car Free Day_ sampai pukul 11 kan? Sekalian saja."

Asdfghjklzxcbnm hati Matsukawa tidak menentu. Dia menyetujui ajakan Hanamaki.

* * *

Sampailah mereka di lokasi _Car Free Day_. Di sana banyak penjual jajanan, pakaian, aksesoris, dan lainnya. Bahkan ada yang melakukan aksi sosial, bermain musik, dan sebagainya.

Matsukawa dan Hanamaki melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Hana, ulang tahunmu kapan?" tanya Matsukawa disela-sela perjalanan.

"Tanggal 27 Januari."

"Eh? Hari ini dong?"

Hanamaki mengangguk.

Matsukawa melihat-lihat sekitar. Lalu dia menemukan salah satu penjual aksesoris.

"Hana, tunggu di sini." Matsukawa menghentikan langkah, pun Hanamaki. Dia menuruti Matsukawa.

Matsukawa berjalan cepat menuju salah satu penjual aksesoris tadi. Dia memilah-milah benda tersebut. Setelah didapat, Matsukawa membayar dan menuju Hanamaki yang berdiri di tempat tadi.

"Ini buat kamu. Maaf cuma bisa kasih ini. Tahun depan aku kasih yang lebih bagus lagi." Matsukawa memberikan gantungan ponsel berbentuk bintang berwarna merah muda.

Hanamaki tertawa bergumam. Dia menerima benda itu, lalu menatap Matsukawa, "Terima kasih, Issei."

Lalu ada pemuda yang membawa ukulele berjalan sambil menyanyikan lagu

 _ **Temukan apa arti di balik cerita**_

 _ **Hati ini terasa berbunga-bunga**_

 _ **(Maliq & D'essentials - Dia)**_

Semesta memang suka bergurau.

* * *

Hubungan Matsukawa dan Hanamaki mulai ada kemajuan. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Matsukawa masih ragu.

Kalau melangkah lebih maju tapi Hanamaki menolaknya, Matsukawa akan galau berat. Kalau Hanamaki menerimanya, Matsukawa akan bahagia sangat.

Ah, bodo amat.

Sudah hampir empat bulan mereka dekat, masa tidak ada tindakan lebih dekat?

Baiklah. Matsukawa meyakinkan diri untuk mendapatkan Hanamaki.

 _ **Berikan aku separuh hatimu**_

 _ **Gonna be the one, let me be the one**_

 _ **Will i be the one, to make you feel alright**_

 _ **Berikanlah waktu tuk ku tahu kamu**_

 _ **Berharap dirimu jadi milikku**_

 _ **(Soul of Magnolia - Jadi Milikku)**_

Senam pun selesai. Semuanya berhamburan. Ada yang lebih dulu pulang, ada yang berbincang dulu, ada yang berberes.

Matsukawa menarik napasnya lalu membuangnya, mencoba meyakinkan diri. Mengatur irama detak jantungnya, mencoba bersikap seperti biasa.

Setelah itu, Matsukawa menghampiri Hanamaki.

"Hana..." Matsukawa mendekat ke Hanamaki.

"Iya?" Hanamaki menatapnya.

"Kamu nonton Ipun dan Upun, enggak?"

"Nonton."

"Kamu tahu enggak, si MeyMey selalu ngomong apa?"

"Saya suka saya suka."

"Saya juga suka Hana. Nikah, yuk."

"Eh?"

"PEPET TEROSSSS PAK MATSUN!" teriak Iwaizumi.

"PETRUS JAKANDOR! PEPET TEROSSS JANGAN SAMPE KENDOR!" teriak salah satu warga.

"OHOOOK OHOOOK!" Warga lain pura-pura batuk.

Hanamaki tersipu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama dia memberanikan diri menatap Matsukawa.

"Ayo."

Sorak sorai warga terdengar. Lamaran Matsukawa diterima.

Akhirnya ada yang nemenin di rumah.

 **SELESAI**

* * *

Ide cerita ini dipersembahkan oleh musik senam pagi yang terdengar dari depan rumah. Iya, setiap Minggu pagi ada senam pagi dari RW sebelah. Jalanan di depan rumahku memang lumayan luas jadi memadai buat senam.

Selain senam, di sana juga sering dijadikan untuk acara nobar sepak bola dan acara 17an.

Sekalian habede buat Makki!

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca XD


End file.
